


I'm Not Crying, You're Crying!

by tobiosbae



Series: Mako and Wu Stories Based on Tumblr Posts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Due to those two movies mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hachi: A Dog's Tale, M/M, Marley and Me, Watching Movies, i guess it's an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cries the hardest after watching hachiko or marley and me? Mako or Wu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://spocketlaine.tumblr.com/post/91179186873/imagine-your-otp-though-who-screams-louder-on-a">Based on this Tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Crying, You're Crying!

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar errors are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line Break

"Are you sure you're up for watching _Marley and Me_ after watching _Hachiko_ , Wu," Mako asks lightly. He eyes his boyfriend wearingly because said boyfriend is crying big, fat tears. Wu had bursted into tears in the middle of the movie and hasn't stopped since. 

Wu flaps a hand at Mako while furiously shaking his head yes. 

"Okay," Mako says, his voice wavers a bit because he's already seen _Marley and Me_ and knows for a fact that Wu's gong to cry even more. He just doesn't like seeing his boyfriend cry.

He settles himself back on his comfy couch with Wu as the movie begins to play. Wu snuggles against Mako's right side and sighs happily.

XDXDXDXD 

Mako huffs in agitation as he watches Wu blow his nose in a tissue while simultaneously nag at him.

"How could you, Mako," Wu cries. "I trusted you!" He cries even harder.

"Wu, I asked if you wanted to watch _Marley and Me_ , and you said yes," Mako matter-of-factly states. 

Wu blows his nose again and balls up his tissue. "Y-You could've warned m-me." A new wave of tears came cascading down Wu's cheeks. 

Mako softens his agitated looks and cradles Wu in his arms. He kisses the top of Wu's head and says,"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, Wu."

Wu's cries minimizes into small whimpers. He pats Mako's chest and says,"S'okay, my big, tough guy."

Mako chuckles and kisses Wu's left temple. 

"Can we watch the movies again," Wu asks in a whisper.

Mako sighs and reluctantly nods his head yes. "I'll get the tissues."

"You're the best, Mako," Wu exclaims happily.

"I know," is all Mako says as he gets up to get more tissues.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 I'm I characterizing them right? Yes. No. A little bit.


End file.
